Daily
by Hiro Kuroru
Summary: Hanya kumpulan drabble cerita yang tidak jelas, yang kemunculannya secara tiba-tiba/Judul tidak nyambung dengan isi cerita/Repost/Summary gagal/langsung baca saja.
1. Chapter 1

Daily

By

aktf_9096

Yamadavina

D.A.S

Pair :

Chara x OC/Reader (as Kuroru Hiro)

Genre :

Romance, dan tentukan sendiri. :D

Rate :

K+

Disclaimer :

Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Saya hanya meminjam karakter.

Cerita ini murni dari pikiran saya dan itu artinya milik saya.

Warning :

Banyak Typo[s]. Ide pasaran. DLDR. OC. OOC. AU. Gaje. Membosankan.

A/n :

Hallo. Lama tak jumpa. :) . Saya kembali lagi. Hanya ingin Repost cerita. ^^ . cerita sebelum-sebelumnya mungkin akan lama. Saya tidak tau jika di semester awal akan sesibuk ini. dan hal hal itu mulai berdatangan. (abaikan yang ini). Maaf jika membuat menunggu. Terimakasih sudah mau menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fiksi yang kayaknya semakin lama semakin aneh. Selamat Membaca! \\(^-^)/

Summary :

Hanya kumpulan drabble cerita yang tidak jelas, yang kemunculannya secara tiba-tiba/Judul tidak nyambung dengan isi cerita/Repost/Summary gagal/langsung baca saja.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

Aomine x OC/Reader (as Kuroru Hiro)

Kuroru duduk tenang di kursi ruang makan milik keluarga Aomine. Berhadapan dengan seseorang yang memintanya untuk datang dan menemaninya makan malam yang sebenarnya orang itu tidak sendirian dirumah.  
Setelah selesai makan orang itu malah langsung melengang pergi ke kamarnya. Itu membuatnya kesal. Jika ia tau akan jadi seperti ini lebih baik ia tidak datang tadi. Hiro berencana untuk pulang, namun perkataan ibu dari orang itu membuatnya membatalkan niatnya. Meminta izin pada ibunya, Kuroru menyusul ke kamar pemuda berkulit agak gelap itu. Tanpa mengetuk pintu ia langsung membuka pintu kamar tersebut. Ia masuk dan menutupnya. Saat berbalik dari pintu ia bisa melihat pemuda berkulit agak gelap itu sedang terbaring dengan lengan kanan yang menutupi matanya. Hiro menghampiri pemuda itu dan duduk di pinggir ranjang itu.

"Daiki-kun"

TBC

1 Agustus pukul 17:49


	2. Chapter 2

Daily

By

aktf_9096

Yamadavina

D.A.S

Pair :

Chara x OC/Reader (as Izumi Kou)

Genre :

Angst, dan tentukan sendiri. :D

Rate :

K+

Disclaimer :

Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Saya hanya meminjam karakter.

Cerita ini murni dari pikiran saya dan itu artinya milik saya.

Warning :

Banyak Typo[s]. Ide pasaran. DLDR. OC. OOC. AU. Gaje. Membosankan.

A/n :

Hallo. Lama tak jumpa. :) . Saya kembali lagi. Hanya ingin Repost cerita. ^^ . cerita sebelum-sebelumnya mungkin akan lama. Maaf jika membuat menunggu. Terimakasih sudah mau menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fiksi yang kayaknya semakin lama semakin aneh. Selamat Membaca! \\(^-^)/

Summary :

Hanya kumpulan drabble cerita yang tidak jelas, yang kemunculannya secara tiba-tiba/Judul tidak nyambung dengan isi cerita/Repost/Summary gagal/langsung baca saja.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Akashi x OC/Reader (as Izumi Kou)

"Jika kau tau hal ini akan terjadi, seharusnya kau tidak menerimaku Seijuuro." Ucap wanita itu. "Mungkin akan menyakitkan jika di tolak oleh orang yang kau cintai, namun ini lebih menyakitkan Seijuuro. Kau menerimaku, selalu bersamaku, lalu tiba tiba kau menghindariku dan kenyataan terakhir yang selalu membuat ku gelisah tentang perbedaan status diantara kita, lalu kau meninggalkan ku tanpa penjelasan apapun." Lanjutnya dan matanya mulai memanas. "Hubungan yang berakhir tragis antara sang Pangeran dengan Si Buruk rupa. Lupakan." Ucapnya lalu pergi meninggalkan sang pria yang hanya bisa diam.

2 Agustus pukul 6:50


	3. Chapter 3

Daily

By

aktf_9096

Yamadavina

D.A.S

Pair :

Chara x OC/Reader (as Kuroru Hiro)

Genre :

Romance, dan tentukan sendiri. :D

Rate :

K+

Disclaimer :

Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Saya hanya meminjam karakter.

Cerita ini murni dari pikiran saya dan itu artinya milik saya.

Warning :

Banyak Typo[s]. Ide pasaran. DLDR. OC. OOC. AU. Gaje. Membosankan.

A/n :

Hallo. Lama tak jumpa. :) . Saya kembali lagi. Hanya ingin Repost cerita. ^^ . cerita sebelum-sebelumnya mungkin akan lama. Maaf jika membuat menunggu. Terimakasih sudah mau menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fiksi yang aneh ini. Selamat Membaca! \\(^-^)/

Summary :

Hanya kumpulan drabble cerita yang tidak jelas, yang kemunculannya secara tiba-tiba/Judul tidak nyambung dengan isi cerita/Repost/Summary gagal/langsung baca saja.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3

Murasakibara x OC/Reader (as Kuroru Hiro)

"Oi. Jangan berisik kau Kise." ucap pemuda berkulit tan itu pada temannya yang berambut kuning.  
"Aku tidak berisik-ssu." balas pemuda berambut kuning.  
"Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, kalian jangan berisik. Nanti kita ketahuan oleh Murasakibara-kun" ucap suara halus dari seorang pemuda berambut biru muda.  
"Kuroko benar-nanodayo. Tapi bukan berarti aku membelamu-nanodayo. Aku hanya khawatir jika ketahuan akan merepotkan-nanodayo" ucap pemuda berambut hijau yang sedang menggenggam sebuah benda aneh.

Sementara itu tak jauh dari para pemuda berambut warnawarni itu bersembunyi.

"A. kau membawanya kan Hirochin?" tanya pemuda berambut ungu pada gadis disebelahnya.  
"Um" gumam gadis itu sambil mengangguk. Lalu ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dengan ukuran sedang dari dalam tasnya. Namun sesuatu terjadi.

Cup

Terjadi begitu cepat. Gadis itu membeku seketika. Pemuda itu mengambil kotak itu dari tangan gadis itu. "Lainkali kalau Hirochin mengijinkan, aku ingin memakan Hirochin saja"  
ucapan itu membuat gadis itu bersemu.

20 Agustus pukul 11:28


	4. Chapter 4

Daily

By

aktf_9096

Yamadavina

D.A.S

Pair :

Chara x OC/Reader (as Kuroru Hiro)

Genre :

Romance, dan tentukan sendiri. :D

Rate :

K+

Disclaimer :

Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Saya hanya meminjam karakter.

Cerita ini murni dari pikiran saya dan itu artinya milik saya.

Warning :

Banyak Typo[s]. Ide pasaran. DLDR. OC. OOC. AU. Gaje. Membosankan.

A/n :

Hallo. Lama tak jumpa. :) . Saya kembali lagi. Hanya ingin Repost cerita. ^^ . cerita sebelum-sebelumnya mungkin akan lama. Maaf jika membuat menunggu. Terimakasih sudah mau menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fiksi yang aneh ini. Selamat Membaca! \\(^-^)/

Summary :

Hanya kumpulan drabble cerita yang tidak jelas, yang kemunculannya secara tiba-tiba/Judul tidak nyambung dengan isi cerita/Repost/Summary gagal/langsung baca saja.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 4

Hanamiya x OC/Reader (as Kuroru Hiro)

"Kau ingat kemarin malam?" tanya pemuda berambut hitam yang duduk disebelah seorang gadis.  
"Kau membuatku pegal pegal bodoh!?" ucapnya pada gadis itu seperti biasa dengan bahasa yang kasar.  
Sang gadis hanya menunduk malu. "Kalau kau mengantuk, tidur di atas kasur. Bukan tidur di atas ku. Dasar bodoh" ucap pemuda blak blak-an.  
Gadis yang mendapat semburan itu semakin menunduk. Mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah yang muncul akibat perketaan pemuda itu.  
"Hanamiya-kun, maaf" ucap gadis itu pelan.  
Pemuda yang disebut namanya-Hanamiya itu hanya bedecak malas. "Terserah" ucapnya malas.

"Eh" ucap sang gadis sedikit terkejut. Bahu kanannya terasa berat. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan. Terlihat Hanamiya menyandarkan kepalanya disana, membuat gadis itu mengembangkan senyumnya.

21 Agustus pukul 19:35


End file.
